


Love on the Run

by hizashiii



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Violence, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hiding, Horror, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, On the Run, Unhealthy Relationships, will update/change tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hizashiii/pseuds/hizashiii
Summary: With me you'll find the kicks you've never found~Michael and Reader become a murder couple.Slow burn?





	Love on the Run

**Author's Note:**

> This story is some sort of lovechild of a Reader fic and an Original OC fic. Told in first person POV: reader is a curvy 22-year old female named Ayuka, or Ayu for short.
> 
> The fic takes place sometime after Halloween 2. It’s assumed in the story that Michael went into hiding for a bit afterwards, and that’s when this story starts.
> 
> This is my first Myers fic!! Hope it’s alright!~
> 
> Any suggestions or critique welcome, as well as requests!  
> Not beta’d.

I awoke suddenly, instinctively sitting up as fast as possible. Eyes wide, breathing heavily, I looked around me, brain still groggy.

I was sitting in what appeared to be the middle of the woods.. The ground felt slightly damp against my legs. The bright half-full moon shone up above, and there were a few sparse stars in the night sky. It was cold and windy. I stood, steadying myself. What.. had happened?

I brushed the leaves off myself as I tried to remember.. It had been dinnertime. I had sat down at my table in the dining room of my little house with a microwave meal. I was just about to dig in when I heard a sound.. Creaks on the floor, I think, and.. And what? I couldn’t.. Recall exactly. What mattered right now was getting the fuck out of the woods. Being in the middle of the woods in November? In _Haddonfield?_ Probably not the brightest idea.

While Haddonfield wasn’t exactly the worst place to live, the residents of the town tended to be.. A bit superstitious. For good reason, I suppose. While I’m not usually one to be paranoid, being in the middle of the woods at night _was_ a bit creepy.

I brushed my hair behind my ear and started off in a direction. Standing still in one spot wasn’t going to get me home. I figured it would be best to head back in the way that I seemed to be running from in the first place. Must have been sleepwalking or something. Did I do that?

The autumn leaves crunched limply beneath my boots. They must have still been wet from the rain this morning. At least it wasn’t muddy out. A cool gust of wind hit my face, and I pulled the hood of my jacket up. Why couldn’t I have sleepwalked when it was at least nice out?

Finally I came to the edge of the woods; thank goodness I had gone the right direction. I paused just before the edge, feeling.. Off for some reason. I peeked around, wondering why my instincts had stopped me.

I realized why very quickly.

About 40 or so feet away was a figure.. Walking alongside the side of the woods, peering in intently. A figure.. Dressed in dark coveralls, and with a face that seemed unnaturally pale..

I panicked, taking a few quick steps backwards. Was it really..?!

The figure.. The Shape.. Seemed to have noticed the sound of my movements and began swiftly stepping in my direction. I got a clearer view of him than I wanted to.

His coveralls were messy, covered in scuffs and burns, and what appeared to be.. Dark dried blood. As his body turned the moonlight bounced off the edge of whatever he held in his hand.. A knife?? And his face, oh god, his face.. Was not a face at all, but a _mask,_ a cheap white Halloween mask with untidy brown hair and dark, soulless black eyes.

It was undeniable. I had run into the gruesome legend himself, Michael Myers.

Fuckfuckfuckfuck.

My body reacted before my brain did, and I turned tail and ran back into the woods as fast as my legs could carry me. I had only one thought, repeating in my head over and over: run run run run run run.

I didn’t care to look behind me to see if he was following. Undoubtedly he was. I tried not to think about the weakness in my legs, as if I had been running not too long ago.. And was still tired. I just kept running and running.

And then the horrible happened. I should have been more careful, watching where I was going.. Before I knew exactly what was happening, I was falling head over heels over head down a steep hill. “W-wha--!!” I hit the bottom _hard._ I couldn’t keep a pained groan from escaping my lips, and I stopped myself far too late. If the man hadn’t known where I was before, he sure as hell did now.

No doubt he was catching up fast. I didn’t have the chance to try running again. So I did what I thought would be the next best thing: I crawled along the edge of the hill, searching for some sort of nook or cranny or _something_ that I could crawl into and hide. Searching more and more frantically by the second. I was running out of time, if I even had any more to begin with. I panicked again and just huddled as close as possible to the hill wall as I could, trying to cover myself with the damp leaves. And then I covered my mouth with both hands as tightly as I could, trying to steady my breathing. I felt a few soft tears dribble down my face and onto the forest floor.

I heard light footsteps, steadily growing louder, crushing the leaves as they went.. Until they stopped above me somewhere. I clasped my hands around my lips even tighter, not even daring to breathe now. _Crunch. Crunch._ It was like.. He had lost sight of me. Maybe I was safe.. No.. he was watching the woods. Scanning them to see if I was still running. _Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._ He stopped again, closer than before.

And then there was a large _thump_ sound as he leapt from the hill’s edge and landed 10 fucking feet away. His back was towards me, and he stood up slowly, scanning the woods again. Twirling that goddamned knife in his right hand.

When was the last time I had blinked?? My lungs were burning from the lack of oxygen but I didn’t dare to take a breath. More tears came, slower now, as if even they were trying to keep quiet.

Of course, it was futile. He turned on his heel and faced the hill wall. It felt like he was looking right at me. No, right _through_ me. He cocked his head to one side slightly, still staring intently. If not for the situation, I might have laughed. He looked like a puppy, tilting his head like that. I almost _did_ laugh when he turned his head to the other side. It was an instinct I had when I was scared: to laugh. I think most people have that.

All thoughts of laughter were cut off abruptly when he lifted his head, gripped his knife tighter, and stalked straight towards me.

The Shape moved down onto one knee right in front of me and reached a hand out. He began moving the leaves aside. I didn’t have any time to react as he suddenly grabbed me by the neck and tore me out of my hiding spot, hoisting me up into the air.

I couldn’t breathe, let alone utter a sound. My hands grasped at his forearm, trying to hold on and push him off at the same time. My legs swung aimlessly, a whole foot above the ground. My kicks did nothing; neither did my tight grasp on his arm. I quickly realized that nothing I did would help me.

I guess this was it.


End file.
